The Ray of Light
by KoeiloversIndonesia
Summary: Fanfic dari Juara satu di Koei Lovers Indonesia fanfic competition. Author by : Pyromystic


**Title:**** The Ray of Light**

**Author:**** PyroMystic**

**Category:**** Dynasty Warriors 7 Universe, Samurai Warriors Universe, and Alternate Universe**

**Rate:**** K+**

**Total Words: 11.076**

**Genre:**** Angst, Tragedy, Sci-Fi, Fantasy**

**WARNING: AU, INDEPENDENT TIMELINE AND AGE, CHARACTER DEATH, CHARACTER BASHING****, CERITA NGACO, ANCUR, AMBURADUL, DAN ABAL TINGKAT TINGGI**

**Summary:**** "**_**Aku datang kemari agar kalian tersenyum, agar kalian bisa bahagia. Kenapa sekarang di saat-saat terakhirku aku harus melihat kalian menangis? Apa perjuanganku sia-sia saja? Hidupku hanya sekali saja, dan aku memilih hidup bersama kalian...**_**"**

- Aasyadrap City, 10th Millenia, Year 10183 -

_Basement_ rumah itu sangat luas.

Tetapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang masuk ke dalamnya dan mengatakan tempat itu lapang. Ya, ruang berbentuk lingkaran yang diameternya hampir mencapai sepuluh meter ini bisa dikatakan sempit oleh karena banyaknya _assisting device_ dan _3D-screen computer_. Di salah satu bagian dapat terlihat berbagai macam alat yang terbuat dari logam titanium, platinum, dan bahkan segala macam bahan kimia dari golongan laktanida dan antanida yang mengandung radioaktif. Di sisi lain terdapat berbagai tabung kaca yang besar dan tinggi, entah untuk apa fungsinya. Tempat itu sendiri gelap dan remang-remang, dengan tembok terbuat dari bahan metal berwarna hitam dengan segala sistem insulasi, utilitas, sistem termal, bahkan termasuk sistem konversi segala energi yang tidak terpakai dalam ruangan itu yang kecanggihannya tidak dapat diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Pencahayaan di ruangan itu menggunakan semacam lampu panjang berwarna putih kebiruan yang dipasang _built-in_ di dalam dinding hingga kesan _futuristic_nya begitu nampak.

Ya, _Man-home_, dunia tempat kita hidup ini telah memasuki tahun 10183, sepuluh milenia sesudah masehi. Peradaban manusia melalui proses yang sangat panjang hingga dapat mencapat tingkat intelegensi luar biasa dan menghasilkan berbagai teknologi canggih yang membuat kehidupan manusia hampir tidak menemui masalah apapun. Sebagai contoh, manusia telah berhasil membuat zat radioaktif menjadi sumber energi yang begitu besar, namun sama sekali tidak berbahaya sampai-sampai anak-anak kecilpun dapat membawanya kemana-mana layaknya membawa baterai biasa. Kepandaian manusia menciptakan berbagai penemuan seperti ini sepertinya dapat menjamin kebahagiaan masyarakat di dalamnya.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang hampir memasuki masa pemudanya telah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya yang baru seumur jagung, tujuh belas tahun, di _Aasyadrap City_. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya sendiri adalah seorang _regent_ di kota itu yang sudah menjabat bahkan sebelum ia lahir.

Laki-laki muda itu berdiri di pusat basement berbentuk lingkaran tersebut. Salah satu tangannya berpegangan pada _railing_ metal setinggi pinggang di depannya, sementara tangan kanannya tak berhenti bergerak, mengutak-atik _screen_ hologram dari _3D computer_nya yang terpampang begitu saja di udara. Sesekali dahinya berkerut, tetapi yang lebih sering menghiasi wajahnya adalah senyuman yang membuat parasnya semakin menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

**The Ray of Light**

**-as SongFic "Koubou" By Miyano Mamoru-**

**PyroMystic's Present**

**Dynasty Warriors **** KOEI**

**(Written for competition by Silvermoonarisato)**

Bocah itu, Luke namanya, menyibakkan rambut depannya yang turun menghalangi pemandangannya. Mata emasnya masih terus terpaku pada _screen_ itu, menelusuri _file_ demi _file_, _data_ demi _data_ pada _networking system_ yang begitu cepatnya dari seluruh dunia dan ditransmisikan pula pada seluruh dunia. Tidak bisa tidak, senyumannya yang lembut itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, mendapati puluhan ucapan selamat atas _Graduation_nya yang bisa dikatakan terlalu cepat untuk bocah berumur tujuh belas tahun adalah sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan. Pada usia yang sebelia itu, dia telah lulus dalam pendidikan yang ditempuhnya.

"Aku tidak percaya...!" Senyumnya makin mengembang lebar. "Aku berhasil!"

_決して忘れはしないだろう__  
>Keshite wasureha shinaidarou<br>It definetly won't be forgotten, right?_

_いつまでも信じてゆけるだろう__  
>Itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou<br>It will always be believed, right?_

Ya, dia adalah Luke, seorang remaja yang dapat dikatakan memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata. Entah sudah berapa penghargaan yang prestasi yang telah dicapainya. Mulai dari thesis yang diterima, penelitian yang berhasil dilakukan, hipotesis yang terbukti, bahkan beberapa penemuan baru yang membuat orang lain seketika memandangnya. Tidak hanya itu, sebagai seorang putra tunggal _regent_ dari sebuah kota besar, kehidupannya bisa dikatakan sangat berkelimpahan sehingga semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, bahkan termasuk melakukan penelitian baik pribadi maupun kelompok. Sebagai tambahan, tidak seperti ilmuan kebanyakan, sosok ilmuan muda ini sangat jauh berbeda. Dari luar dia terlihat seperti seorang anak laki-laki biasa, bukan sepertin ilmuan kebanyakan yang tampak kaku dan dingin. Rambut pendek berwarna coklat yang membingkai wajahnya dengan indah, wajah yang menampakkan kepolosan seorang anak kecil tetapi pada saat yang sama juga kecerdasan, dan pipi yang kemerah-merahan senada dengan bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum.

Namun, di atas segala kelebihan itu, dia memiliki sesuatu yang lain.

Atas segala prestasi dan pujian yang diterimanya, dia tidak pernah sombong. Segala royalti dan hak paten yang harusnya menjadi miliknya tidak pernah disimpannya seorang diri, melainkan menjadi milik siapapun. Kekayannya tidak pernah disimpannya sendiri melainkan dibagikan pada orang yang membutuhkan. Apapun yang dia lakukan adalah untuk orang lain.

Luke membuka sebuah _file data_ yang rupanya sebuah surat dari suatu instansi pemerintahan. Departemen yang mengurusi teknologi di negara tempatnya tinggal mengiriminya sebuah surat yang mengundangnya menjadi _head scientist_ di sana. Tentu saja ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya lagi.

"Jika aku menerima tawaran ini..." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum senang. "... aku yakin aku dapat membantu lebih banyak orang!"

Tepat sebelum ia melakukan _approval_, dua buah suara mengagetkannya.

"Luke!" Dua orang anak kecil berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Tidak. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, mereka bukan anak kecil. Mereka adalah robot.

Luke berbalik, menatap kedua robot yang figurnya seperti anak kecil berumur sembilan tahunan itu. Satunya laki-laki, sementara yang satu lagi perempuan. Namun keduanya memiliki banyak kesamaan yang membuat mereka seperti anak kembar. Kedua robot itu sama-sama memiliki rambut putih dan bola mata yang bulat besar berwarna kuning.

Dengan segera Luke menghentikan segala kesibukannya, lalu menyambut kedua robot kecil itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Keduanya dengan lincah balik memeluknya. Ahhh... benar-benar kedua robot itu mirip sekali dengan manusia pada umunya. Perkembangan teknologi telah sampai ke sebuah titik yang sangat menakjubkan dimana robot-robot itu sekilas dari luar tampak tak ada bedanya dengan manusia. Kedua robot itu sendiri bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Semua orang bisa membuatnya.

Namun bagi Luke, sepasang robot itu berbeda dengan robot-robot kebanyakan. Bagaimanapun, robot-robot itu adalah hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Dia sendirilah yang telah menyusun _program-program_ di dalam _micro-chip_ kedua robot itu hingga menjadi seperti itu sekarang. Baginya, mereka berdua adalah seperti adik. Tetapi, sekali lagi, betapapun Luke sayang pada kedua robotnya itu, atau bagaimanapun miripnya mereka dengan manusia, mereka hanya tetap sebuah robot yang tidak mempunyai hati, yang pikirannya hanya dibatasi oleh _command-command true-false_ yang terdiri dari _binary_ 1 dan 0 saja.

"Jimmy! Jane!" Ujarnya ramah sambil mengelus rambut mereka dengan lembut. "Kalian mengagetkanku saja!"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Sungguh senyuman yang sangat manis sekali, begitu pikir Luke dalam hati.

"Luke pasti lelah kan seharian bekerjaaaaa~ terus!" Jimmy menukas sambil menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Ayoooo! Kita bermain dulu, yuk!"

"Eh! Sebentar! Sebentar!" Jane tiba-tiba menyahut. "Ngomong-ngomong, Luke, aku ingin bertanya! Kenapa sih setiap kali aku melihat robot lain memanggil majikannya selalu dengan '_master_', tetapi aku dan Jimmy saja yang tetap memanggil Luke tanpa '_master_'?"

Robot yang satunya mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Benar! Aku juga penasaran dengan itu!"

Sebagai jawaban atas antusiasme mereka, Luke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap keduanya dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap cuma dapat membalas dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu karena mereka memang di-_set-up_ seperti itu, Jimmy, Jane." Jawabnya. "Tapi, aku tidak mau kalian memanggilku '_master_'. Untukku, kalian bukan robot yang kerjaannya cuma membantu saja. Kalian juga teman-temanku... saudaraku..."

Tentu saja kedua robot itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Luke. Mana bisa robot seperti mereka merasakan apa yang Luke rasakan sekarang? Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Luke seorang anak tunggal, dan karena itu kadang kala dia merasa kesepian. Ya, hanya itu yang mereka ketahui. Jadi, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya diam sambil berpandang-pandangan saja.

Melihat itu, Luke hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Memang benar. Ia yang manusia tentunya tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang robot. "Ah, lupakan sajalah..."

Tepat sebelum ia berbalik, Jane menarik tangannya. "Sebentar, Luke! Sebentar!" Kali ini, Jimmy memamerkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya sementara Jane tersenyum bangga sambil berujar dengan girangnya. "Lihat ini! Luke suka sejarah, kan? Aku dan Jimmy tidak sengaja menemukan buku ini di museum kota!" Ya, tentu saja buku berada di museum. Di zaman seperti ini, sebuah buku sangatlah langka. Buku itu tebal sekali, bersampul merah. "Karena sepertinya menarik, kami meminjamnya!"

"Astaga!" Luke terperanjat bukan main. "Apa tidak apa-apa barang langka seperti itu dipinjam?"

"Begitu kami bilang ini adalah permintaan _Regent_ Aasyadrap City, si pemilik museum langsung mengizinkan."

Bahu Luke merosot mendengar jawaban itu. "Kalian ini... nakal sekali, ya!" Seru Luke pura-pura marah. Tetapi toh pada akhirnya dia menerima buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Sayangnya, karena bahasa kuno yang digunakan dalam buku itu, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang ia mengerti. "Buku ini... tentang apa sebenarnya?"

"Kepala museum bilang, ini adalah buku tentang sejarah sepuluh millenia lalu!" Jawab Jimmy yang sekali lagi membuat Luke terperanjat bukan buatan. "Katanya, dulu ada sebuah negara bernama negara China. Negara tersebut terpecah menjadi tiga kerajaan, dan tiga kerajaan tersebut saling berperang untuk bisa menyatukan kembali China(1)."

Jane melanjutkan. "Karena itulah, pada zaman itu sering sekali terjadi perang! Kata kepala museum juga, sepuluh millenia lalu sangat berbeda seperti sekarang! Dulu hanya ada perang saja, lalu kalau mati ya mati. Kalau terluka ya terluka. Kalau sakit ya sakit."

Luke memang pernah mendengar tentang negara yang bernama China itu sebelumnya, setidaknya negara itu ada beberapa ribu tahun lalu. Namun sejarah sepuluh milenia lalu bahwa di negara tersebut pernah ada tiga kerajaan, Luke sama sekali tidak tahu. Benar sekali, dia memang penasaran, tetapi juga sedikit kesal karena tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud buku itu.

Dan lagi... ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sejarah Tiga Kerajaan di China ini...

"Baiklah!" Luke mendesah panjang, kemudian mengebalikan pandangannya pada _screen_ hologramnya yang masih menyala. "Kita bisa mencari data-datanya tanpa buku itu, bukan?"

Dengan demikian, Luke mulai mulai mencari data-data sementara Jimmy dan Jane melihatnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sampai akhirnya Luke berseru penuh kesenangan dan rasa puas. "Aku dapat!" Segeralah Jimmy dan Jane berusaha melihat apa yang didapatkannya. "Aku mendapatkan _virtual life-through_ untuk zaman tiga kerajaan ini!"

"_Virtual life-through_?"

Luke mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan. "_Virtual life-through_ adalah sebuah pengembangan teknologi yang membuat kita dapat mempelajari sejarah dengan memasuki masa lalu! Dengan begitu, kita tidak hanya mendapatkan data-data saja, tetapi juga mengalami dan melihat sendiri kejadian di masa lampau! Menarik, bukan?" Segeralah ilmuan muda itu mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk seperti _headphone_ di atas railing pembatasnya dengan _screen_ hologram itu, kemudian memasangnya di kepalanya. "Yah, meskipun aku bingung juga bagaimana sejarah yang terjadi sepuluh millenia lalu rupanya ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan membuatkan _virtual life-through _juga..."

"Luke! Kami juga mau ikut!" Rengek Jimmi dan Jane.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyum sedih. "Maaf, Jimmy, Jane." Jawabnya. "_Virtual life-through_ ini hanya _compatible_ untuk otak manusia saja... Robot tidak bisa menggunakannya..."

Meskipun kecewa, pada akhirnya kedua robot itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Tenang saja! Tidak akan lama!" Tukas Luke berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Dengan begitu, ia menutup matanya. Saat itulah, _screen_ mulai menunjukkan tulisan '_loading_', sampai berganti dengan tulisan '_completed_'. Jimmy dan Jane hanya melihatnya dengan penuh kebingungan bercampur kekhawatiran saat tuan muda mereka itu masih tetap berdiri tegak tetapi kaku dengan mata tertutup seperti orang pingsan.

"Eh?" Jimmy tiba-tiba memandang sebuah keanehan pada _screen_ tersebut. Yang ada di layar hologram tersebut hanyalah hitam saja, dengan sebuah tulisan '_System Error. Invalid data_'

_書かずに伏せた 最後の一行が__  
>kakazunifuseta saigo no ichigyouga<br>the last sentence that wasn't written out_

_誰の心にも かならずある__  
>darenokokoronimo kanarazuaru<br>it surely exists in everyone's heart_

Luke membuka matanya.

Dan tahu-tahu, ia sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan dunia tempat ia tinggal!

Bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari material-material sintesis itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, batu, atau bahan-bahan lain seadanya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya pun sudah memakai pakaian yang jauh berbeda, hanya baju terbuat dari kain katun yang lusuh dengan bagian lengan yang lebar. Yang pria mengenakan celana yang lebar, sementara yang wanita mengenakan baju yang sama tetapi terusan hingga menjadi rok di bawah. Dari tempat dan orang-orangnya yang sangat sederhana, dan berpetak-petak sawah di sana, Luke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa tempat itu adalah sebuah desa. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat orang-orang yang berjualan buah atau sayuran, beberapa di antara mereka berjalan dengan gerobak.

Belum pernah sekalipun Luke melihat tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Wahhh..." Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat pemandangan asing itu. Tidak disangkanya dunia purba seperti ini memang pernah ada di dunia. "Jadi ini tempat yang namanya China itu...?"

Pakaiannya sendiri bukan seperti pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya. Yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah baju berwarna merah dengan celana yang berwarna sama pula. Lengan bajunya melebihi sikunya berwarna putih bersih. Rambutnya yang menjuntai pada sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya dikepang. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia merasa sedikit berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang terlihat jauh lebih sederhana darinya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu.

"Aduh!" Saat ia berbalik, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil di belakangnya. Terjatuh dengan kantong kain lusuh yang dibawanya juga ikut jatuh. Seluruh _baozi_ yang ada di kantong tersebut berjatuhan. "Ya Tian! Bagaimana ini? Ini makanan untuk sekeluarga hati ini! Aku pasti dimarahai papa dan mama!" Ujar anak itu setengah terisak sambil memungut kembali makanan-makanan itu, sama sekali tidak menganggap Luke yang ada di depannya.

Luke menatap anak itu dalam-dalam. Wajah dan pakaiannya sangat kotor, begitu juga tangannya yang sekarang mengambil _baozi_ tersebut. Rupanya, kemiskinan yang menghancurkan hati seperti ini pernah terjadi di dunia. Hati nurani Luke yang lembut itu begitu luluh lantak saat melihat keadaan keadaan anak tersebut. Tanpa sadar dirogohnya kantong celanannya dan menemukan beberapa keping uang perak di sana. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Luke berlutut di depan anak kecil itu, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"_Didi_, jangan mengambil _baozi_ yang kotor itu." Ujarnya sambil membuka telapak tangannya dimana terdapat belasan keping uang perak. "Belilah _baozi_ yang baru."

Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Luke yang memberikan senyuman tulus. "_Xiansheng_..." Tangan anak itu bergetar terulur ke atas tangan Luke, kemudian menggenggam uang perak itu. "Terima kasih banyak..." Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih dengan mata berlinang airmata. Luke mengelus kepala anak itu sekali sebelum ia kembali ke tempat yang berjualan _baozi_.

"Tempat yang aneh..." Gumam Luke dalam hati. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang saat melihat tempat yang sangat menyedihkaan itu, yang jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya yang begitu indah seperti surga. Tangannya perlahan bergerak ke pelipisnya, kemudian menutup mata. Di dengarnya sebuah suara dalam otaknya. "_Command activated: Save data..._" Itu adalah salah satu teknologi di zamannya dimana apapun yang dilihat, dirasakan dengan indra, semuanya dapat ditransmisikan menjadi data komputer yang dapat di-_load_ kembali sewaktu-waktu.

_選んだ言葉が 変えてしまうものを__  
>eranndakotobaga kaeteshimaumonowo<br>the words we chosen, will change_

_あなたは教えてくれた__  
>anata ha oshietekureta<br>this is what you've tought me_

Tiba-tiba saja, tanah bergetar seolah gempa bumi sedang terjadi. Orang-orang mulai berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Barang-barang yang dibawa oleh mereka seketika itu juga langsung jatuh dari tangan mereka. Kemudian sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"Tidak..." Seorang ibu menjerit sambil menutup mulutnya. "Terjadi perang lagi!"

Belum sempat Luke sadar apa yang terjadi, anak-anak kecil telah menangis, ibu-ibu menjerit sambil cepat-cepat menggendong anaknya, sementara para bapak berusaha membantu keluarganya untuk melarikan diri dan mengambil barang berharga apapun yang sempat mereka bawa. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat sekali! Puluhan anak panah api beterbangan di langit, kemudian membakar habis bangunan itu satu persatu. Jeritan dan tangisan memenuhi tempat yang sekarang kalut dalam kengerian perang itu. Dilihatnya dari arah gerbang desa, puluhan prajurit berseragam berwarna biru datang, kemudian menjarah satu persatu tempat itu sambil membunuh siapapun yang mereka lihat.

"KOTA INI SEKARANG MILIK WEI!" Seorang berbaju lebih mewah berseru dari atas kudanya. Sepertinya dia salah seorang jendral. "HABISI SEMUA ORANG WU DI SINI!"

Atas perintah itu, prajurit-prajurit yang buas bersenjata lengkap segera mengayunkan pedang dan menusukkan tombaknya ke arah penduduk-penduduk yang tak berdaya itu. Bau darah dan asap benar-benar memenuhi udara, ditambah dengan jeritan serta tangisan orang-orang yang mati dan yang ditinggalkan. Semuanya yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar menggetarkan kalbu.

Perlahan, airmata meleleh dari sudut mata Luke.

"K-kenapa bisa...?" Dia menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa... mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain...?"

Di tengah-tengah kekalutan, didengarnya sebuah jeritan yang menulikan langit. Ia menemukan tak jauh darinya seorang ibu yang telah dibunuh oleh salah satu prajurit itu. Seorang gadis kecil jatuh di sebelah mayat ibunya sambil bergidik ngeri saat melihat pedang berdarah prajurit tersebut yang digunakan untuk membunuh ibunya. Seolah belum puas menewaskan seorang tak bersalah, prajurit itu kini bersiap menusukkan pedangnya lagi ke arah gadis ini!

Luke tidak bisa mempercayai pandangannya. "J-jangan..." Tanpa peduli keselamatannya sendiri, segera ia menerjang ke arah gadis dan prajurit itu! "HENTIKAAAAAAAN!" Tubuhnya yang berdiri di depan gadis itu kini menjadi sasaran tusukan prajurit tak berperasaan itu.

Kemudian rasa sakit itu datang...

"Huh! Mengganggu saja!" Dengan kejamnya prajurit itu menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Luke. Betapa kesalnya ia saat melihat rupanya gadis itu sudah lari. Iya, gadis itu sudah pergi, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Si prajurit kemudian berbalik untuk memburu orang-orang yang lain, meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja ditusuknya itu untuk mati di sana.

"Ahhh..." Luke merintih. Ia jatuh dengan satu tangannya di perutnya yang mengalirkan darah dengan deras. Kesakitan yang begitu hebat membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi. Tatapannya mengabur. Kepala dan kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. _Tenang, Luke... tenang..._ Pikirnya dalam hati terus menerus. _Kau sudah diberi imun terhadap luka... dengan sendirinya luka itu akan tertutup..._

Tetapi _auto-recovery_, begitu orang-orang semasanya menyebut nama imun itu, tidak berjalan kali ini. Lukanya tidak menutup sedikit pun. Malah menjadi makin lebar dan makin menyakitkan. Tidak pernah ia rasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat, yang begitu lama menyiksanya tidak membiarkannya ia hidup tetapi juga tidak mengizinkannya mati. Ia berada di tengah kondisi itu, setengah sadar dan tidak sadar. Mulutnya terbuka memuntahkan darah. Yang dilihatnya di depan matanya bukan lagi pemandangan desa yang terbakar itu, melainkan sehelai tirai merah yang rupanya adalah darahnya sendiri.

"_Chekcing system...  
>Virtual life-through stopped.<br>Unable to send back..._"

Kata-kata bahasa komputer itulah yang terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, menambah kengerian atas kematian yang akan dialaminya sesaat lagi

_Celaka... kenapa aku bisa mati di sini...?_

_望めば 望むほど 失う __  
>nozomeba nozomuhodo ushinau<br>the more you hope and wish for, the more you'll lose it_

Sekali lagi matanya terbuka.

Namun ia bukan berada di rumahnya. Bukan juga berada di tempat itu. Ia hanya berada di tempat dimana hanya ada kegelapan di dalamnya.

"Apakah aku..." Pikiranya dalam hati sambil berusaha berdiri. "... sudah mati?"

Yang menghentikan semua pikiran itu adalah pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya, yang lagi-lagi memenuhi otaknya hingga membuatnya nyaris gila. Anak miskin yang menabraknya itu, orang-orang yang wajahnya bermuram durja, suara jeritan mereka saat mendengar pasukan musuh telah datang, pembantaian besar-besaran, gadis kecil yang terakhir dilihatnya, seluruh pemandangan itu terus menerus memenuhi kepalanya hingga terasa akan pecah!

Luku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Airmatanya berderai jatuh lagi. "Kenapa..." Kedua kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhnya jatuh. Ia jatuh di atas dua lutut dengan tangan menyangga tubuhnya. "Kenapa ini... bisa terjadi...?" Hatinya yang polos dan lemah hancur saat melihat semua itu. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia bisa melihat kebencian sehebat itu, yang bisa membuat seseorang membunuh orang lain yang tidak bersalah. Di masanya tidak pernah ada perang. Perang hanyalah mimpi buruk, sebuah dongeng jahat seperti layaknya penyihir dan monster, tetapi tidak pernah ada.

Dan baru kali ini, dilihatnya perang itu sungguh-sungguh ada.

Nafasnya memburu. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya terasa begitu panas. Kehidupan yang seperti mimpi buruk itu, mengapa bisa terjadi di dunia yang begitu mendambakan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan? Di masanya hidup, ia Ia selalu melihat dan selalu ingin membuat orang tersenyum. Karena itulah semua yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang untuk dirinya sendiri. Termasuk kali ini. Tempat ini tidak beda. Menyentuh sampai ke dasarnya hatinya. Melihat tangisan itu, kemiskinan dan kesedihan yang mereka alami...

Sebuah kalimat yang ketulusannya sampai-sampai menggerakkan langit keluar dari mulut laki-laki muda itu.

"Aku..." Ujarnya sambil terisak. "... aku ingin sekali membuat mereka tersenyum..."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu jauh kemudian berbicara padanya. Luke sudah tidak terkejut. Terlalu lemah dan penuh kesedihan untuk bisa merasa terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang tenang tetapi tegas bertanya padanya. "Kau benar-benar ingin menolong mereka?"

Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk memikirkannya. "Iya." Jawabnya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka."

"Termasuk..." Suara itu membalas. "Meninggalkan segala sesuatunya untuk mereka?"

Luke tertegun.

"Sanggupkah kau meninggalkan duniamu yang aman dan penuh kedamaian itu?" Tanya suara itu. "Sanggupkah kau meninggalkan segala kesenangan dan kemudahan oleh karena teknologi di zamanmu? Sanggupkah kau meninggalkan segala prestasi dan pencapaianmu? Ketenaranmu? Masa depanmu yang begitu cerah? Sanggupkah kau kehilangan teman-temanmu dan keluargamu? Semua orang yang berharga untukmu? Jimmy dan Jane yang selalu dekat denganmu dan siap membantumu?"

Begitu banyaknya yang harus ia tinggalkan.

Betapa beratnya keputusan itu sekarang. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berkata 'iya'. Ia harus pergi dari dunia tempatnya hidup, kemudian masuk ke masa lalu dimana semua itu tidak ada lagi. Ia harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi, dengan segala kelemahan yang dialami manusia purba zaman itu. Tidak ada _auto-recovery_ yang akan menyembuhkan lukanya jika ia tertusuk seperti tadi. Benar-benar ia harus merasakan segala kelemahan zaman kuno yang baginya sangat mengerikan itu...

Tetapi... ia begitu inginnya menolong mereka...

Di hatinya sedang bergulat keputusan antara 'iya' dan 'tidak'. Dan pertarungan itu membuat kepalanya akan meledak.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu... aku sangat ingin menolong mereka..." Ujarnya. "Tapi aku takut... aku tidak mau... tidak mau..." Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Membuat keputusan ini saja sudah membuatnya nyaris gila! Bagaimana jika seandainya ia benar-benar ada di tempat itu? "Tidak... TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

_なにかが 僕たちを狂わせる でも__  
>nanikaga bokutachi wo kuruwaseru demo<br>something made us mad(crazy), but_

Kali ini ia benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. Seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya terhentak ke depan.

"Luke! Luke!" Jimmy dan Jane menghambur ke arahnya, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau biak-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang makin bertubi-tubi itu membuatnya makin pusing. Jantungnya berdengup begitu cepatnya hingga terasa akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. Nafasnya sama sekali tidak teratur.

Jane mengambilkan secangkir teh hangat. "Luke, minumlah dulu..."

Luke masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Namun senyuman penuh rasa terima kasih itu tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, diambilnya cangkir itu dan kemudian meminumnya seteguk. Barulah dengan begitu hatinya mulai terasa tenang. Dilihatnya bayangannya sendiri di atas minuman hangat berwarna coklat itu. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Basah oleh air mata dan memerah. Pantas saja sepasang robot itu begitu prihatin melihatnya.

"Jimmy, Jane," Ucapnya pada akhirnya sesudah berhasil menenangkan diri. Punggungnya sekarang bersandar pada _railing_ besi. "Aku baru saja melihat mimpi buruk..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jimmy dan Jane penuh rasa penasaran.

"Itu..." Dengan suara bergetar yang makin lama makin pecah dan parau, Luke menceritakan semua yang dialaminya dari awal hingga akhir. Jimmy dan Jane sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu air yang keluar dari matanya, yang kemudian mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Mereka tidak mengerti suaranya yang diselingi dengan isakan-isakan itu, tatapannya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, semuanya... Tetapi satu hal yang mereka tahu adalah belum pernah sekalipun mereka melihat Luke dalam keadaan yang mengguncang hatinya seperti itu.

Luke menutup cerita itu sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dahinya, seolah menceritakan semua itu telah menguras seluruh tenaganya. "Aku... sangat ingin menolong mereka, Jimmy, Jane. Aku harus pergi ke zaman itu..."

Kedua robot itu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Apakah itu berarti kau akan pergi dan meninggalkan kami, Luke?"

Ia mengangguk pelan.

Tidak perlu disuruh lagi, kedua robot itu langsung menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat dan merengek. "Jangan, Luke! Jangan pergi!" Keduanya menjerit-jerit. Luke begitu terperanjat mendengarnya. "Di sini kau punya kami semua yang sayang padamu! Kau tidak perlu peduli pada orang-orang itu!"

"Jimmy benar!" Jane ikut menyumbang kebingungan yang sudah menggunung di kepala Luke, menambah rasa frustasinya. "Untuk apa kau sayang pada mereka? Mereka kan hidup di masa lalu dan kau bukan siapa-siapa mereka! Belum tentu juga kalau kau datang, maka mereka akan sayang padamu!" Jane memeluk lengannya kuat-kuat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Luke masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Luke, di sini ada banyak yang sayang padamu! Tetapi di tempat itu belum tentu semua orang sayang padamu!" Seru Jimmy. "Bahkan, bagaimana kalau sampai di sana ternyata banyak yang... membencimu...?" Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, suara Jimmy begitu lemah hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. Tetapi Luke tahu apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Pemuda berhati lemah itu menutup mata. Seluruh kata-kata yang dikatakan kedua robot itu memang tidak salah. Apa gunanya ia ke tempat itu? Apa gunanya berusaha menolong mereka yang belum tentu mengerti apa saja yang harus ia korbankan saat meninggalkan dunianya yang serba nyaman ini? Tidak ada untuknya bagi dia kan?

Tetapi ia begitu ingin menolong mereka semua, orang-orang yang dirudung duka nestapa tak terkira itu, yang hanya seolah melihat langit dipenuhi awan kelabu tetapi tidak bisa melihat matahari yang cerah di baliknya. Ia ingin membuat mereka semua tersenyum, meski mungkin harapannya itu terdengar sia-sia belaka dan terlalu naif. Tidak ada alasan untuk perasaan seperti itu. Tetapi memang perasaan tidak butuh alasan, bukan?

Luke hanya menggeleng lemah. "Jimmy, Jane..." Katanya. "Aku tahu semua itu, tetapi aku ingin menolong mereka... Aku memang bodoh dan gila, ya?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa pahit. Kedua kakinya perlahan berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa... aku benar-benar peduli pada mereka..."

"Kalau ingin menolong, kau kan bisa menolong orang-orang yang ada di sini?" Tanya Jimmy sekali lagi, dengan harapan bahwa majikannya itu akan mengubah keputusannya. "Kau juga sayang pada kami semua kan, Luke?"

Tetapi kalimat belaka tidak akan mengubah apapun. "Aku sayang pada kalian semua..." Jawabnya sambil memeluk kedua robot kecil itu. "Tetapi aku juga sayang pada mereka..."

Jimmy dan Jane benar-benar terdiam sekarang. Hal seperti ini, sebuah perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan, tidak pernah ada dalam program-program yang menyusun mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan Luke. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dan tidak bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah bahagia dengan segala kenikmatannya hidup dalam zaman ini. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah pelukan yang hangat itu kini tidak bisa mereka monopoli lagi. Luke akan memberikan pelukan itu kepada orang-orang di zaman yang dingin dan kejam itu juga.

Tetapi... tidak peduli berapa kalipun pelukan itu diberikan, tidak akan pernah selamanya menjadi dingin dan kehilangan kehangatannya...

_抱きしめて 伝うぬくもり__  
>takishimete tsutaunukumori<br>the warmth that was send thourgh embrace_

_どれだけ与えようと 涸れない__  
>doredake ataeyouto karenai<br>will not dried up no matter how much we share it_

Pelukan itu terlepas. Luke, diikuti dengan Jimmy dan Jane, keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

Sekarang mereka ada dalam sebuah ruang makan. Tangan Luke menggenggam lunglai sebuah pisau tajam yang berada di atas meja, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menoreh tangannya sendiri!

"Luke!"

Namun luka itu dengan cepatnya tertutup. Darah dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam pembuluh darahnya yang terputus. Kulitnya yang terbuka itu perlahan-lahan menutup kembali sehingga kembali seperti sedia kala. Inilah yang disebut _auto-recovery_ itu. Sebuah gen sudah sejak awal diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuh embrio yang menyebabkannya memiliki sifat seperti itu, dapat menyembuhkan tubuh dengan sendirinya. Luke termasuk salah satunya.

Luke menghela nafas panjang. "Jimmy, Jane," Panggilnya. "Ternyata... kalau tidak ada _auto-recovery_ itu sakit sekali, lho!"

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan senyuman lebar, begitulah pikir Jimmy dan Jane. _Pasti Luke sedang senang. Ya kan?_ Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran robot mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Luke sedang menghadapi kebimbangan besar dalam dirinya, tidak bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam yang tersirat dari kata-katanya itu. Ketika ia berada di masa itu, tidak akan pernah ada lagi _auto-recovery_ seperti ini. Kesakitan yang dirasakannya bukan hanya harus dirasakan beberapa detik, tetapi bisa sampai berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan.

Diletakkannya pisau itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kini Luke berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Biasanya ia selalu menggunakan teknologi _teleport_ yang memungkinkannya pergi kemana saja hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Tetapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan.

"Jimmy, Jane, kalian di rumah saja, ya?" Katanya. Kedua robot itu, ingin membantah. Tetapi toh mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ia pergi sendiri menyusuri jalanan Aasyadrap City yang begitu indah itu. Jalan di kotanya bukan seperti jalan yang dilihatnya di zaman mengerikan itu. Teknologi telah begitu maju sehingga memungkinkan di atas langit pun bisa muncul _platform-platform_ tembus pandang yang membuat orang yang berada di atasnya merasa seperti sedang terbang. Dilihatnya di atas dan di bawah, beberapa orang beterbangan ke sana kemari dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Bangunan-bangunan itu sendiri ada yang melayang dan ada yang berada di atas tanah. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menjadi penerang, menambah keindahan bangunan-bangunan yang nilai arsitekturnya sungguh tinggi itu, sangat berbeda dari rumah-rumah kumuh yang dilihatnya di zaman bernama Tiga Kerajaan itu. Pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga tumbuh dengan bebas, ada yang di tanah dan ada yang berada di pot-pot yang mengambang di langit. Tidak ada yang membakar mereka sebelum bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dan layu. Sementara di tempat itu, bahkan bunga ketika masih kuncup sudah dibakar...

Beberapa orang yang ditemuinya tersenyum dan menyapanya, bahkan ada yang memberikannya coklat atau makanan kecil untuknya. Benar yang dikatakan Jimmy dan Jane. Dia sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang ini, dan begitu juga mereka. Namun ketika ia sampai di zaman itu, akankah ia disapa dengan hangat seperti ini?

Saat melihat ini, ia harusnya mulai ragu dengan keputusannya untuk geri ke tempat itu, bukan? Tetapi yang terjadi justru malah sebaliknya. Kemauan kuat Luke untuk pergi ke tempat itu semakin bulat. Justru karena di tempat itu tidak ada kehangatan seperti itulah, makanya ia akan ke tempat itu, melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk merangkul mereka dengan kehangatan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana..." Gumam Luke pada dirinya sendiri. "Benar-benar ingin..."

Sesudah berjalan agak jauh, ia kembali lagi ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kakinya mulai merasa lelah. Selama ini, karena teknologi_ teleport_ itu, kakinya tidak pernah terasa begini pegal karena berjalan. Nantinya, begitu berada di tempat yang seperti mimpi buruk itu, ia harus terbiasa dengan kelelahan seperti ini...

Tapi, jika mengingat orang-orang itu lagi, ia rela jika harus berlari betapapun jauhnya, jika harus membiarkan kakinya berjalan bukan di atas _platform_ tetapi jalan berbatu yang tajam. Ia benar-benar berhati lemah, tetapi pada saat yang sama begitu kuat demi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan karena itulah ia dipercayai perasaan cinta seperti itu. Itulah alasannya dia diizinkan melihat segala mimpi buruk itu...

Luke menatap ke langit, merasakan angin yang berusaha menenangkan kegundahannya. Matanya perlahan tertutup.

_決して忘れはしないだろう__  
>keshite wasureha shinaidarou<br>it definetly won't be forgotten, right?_

_いつまでも信じてゆけるだろう__  
>itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou<br>it will always be believed, right?_

_未来が いまこの手に__  
>miraiga imakonoteni<br>the future is in my hands now_

_愛を 託した訳を__  
>aiwo takushitawakewo<br>is the reason why I entrusted with love_

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Kini tidak ada lagi yang tersisa pada diri Luke selain kesiapan untuk pergi ke masa lalu yang kejam itu.

Masa depannya? Sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia menyimpan seluruh sertifikat penghargaannya jauh-jauh di dalam gudang. Tawaran-tawaran pekerjaan yang dulunya begitu diidamkannya sudah ditolak olehnya. Teman-temannya? Ia sudah berpamitan dengan mereka, mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak akan kembali. Segala _project_ yang direncanakannya? Semuanya hilang hanya dengan satu 'klik' pada tulisan '_delete_' di _3D-screen computer-_nya. Sementara yang belum terselesaikan ia serahkan pada teman-teman yang dipercayainya.

Namun dari semua itu, yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat meninggalkan ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya yang merawatnya sejak ibunya meninggal ketika ia kecil dulu. Ayahnya begitu sayang padanya, dan begitu juga ia. Kalau ada satu orang yang benar-benar membuatnya bimbang untuk pergi, itu adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah mulai memasuki masa senja. Satu-satunya harapan dari _regent_ kota itu adalah putra tunggalnya yang begitu luar biasa itu, yang juga sangat diharap-harapkan oleh seisi kota Aasyadrap City. Namun betapa sedihnya mereka semua dan terutama ayahnya saat mendengar keputusan anaknya itu.

Percakapan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Tapi kenapa, Luke! Kenapa kau pergi dan kemana? Katakan!"_

"Daddy_... aku harus pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh...!"_

"_Kemana, Luke? Jawab! Jika tidak, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu!"_

"Daddy_... aku ingin pergi... untuk menolong orang lain... Bukankah itu yang selalu daddy ajarkan padaku?"_

"_A-apa...?"_

"_Ada sebuah zaman yang begitu berbeda dengan zaman kita berada sekarang, _daddy_... Zaman itu begitu kelam dan menyedihkan... Yang ada hanya perang dan perang saja... _Daddy_, aku ingin ke tempat itu untuk menolong mereka..."_

Sesudah perdebatan yang sangat panjang, barulah sang ayah mengizinkan anaknya untuk pergi. Tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran _regent_ itu bahwa mengajari anaknya untuk memiliki hati yang begitu lembut dan baik pada setiap orang akan membawanya ke dalam kehilangan seperti ini. Hati ayah mana yang tidak sedih saat melepaskan anaknya ke tempat seperti itu? Ketika membawanya ke sekolah baru, ke lingkungan baru, sang ayah tentu tahu anaknya akan bertemu dengan guru-guru yang bersedia menjaga dan mengajarinya dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, teman-temannya yang akan menemaninya bermain dan membuatnya tertawa.

Tetapi ke zaman ini, dimana yang ada hanyalah perang, perebutan kekuasaan, keegoisan dan kebencian, apa yang akan terjadi pada anaknya yang sangat disayanginya itu? Bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin jika ia akan disakiti di tempat itu...

Namun, keputusan telah dibuat.

Dan disinilah Luke sekarang, sebentar lagi akan turun ke _basement_ ruang kerjanya itu.

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan deras.

Luke memandangnya dengan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. _Ketika hujan seperti ini, mereka akan beristirahat dimana, ya? Apa orang-orang itu bisa tidur? Apa anak-anak mereka tidak kehujanan dan jatuh sakit?_ Itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Tangannya mengepal makin erat sebelum ia menuruni tangga menuju _basement_ itu.

_思いがけない 雨のひとしずくや__  
>omoidakenai amenohitoshizukuya<br>unexpectedly, just one drop of rain_

_風のひと吹きに 道は迷う__  
>kazenohitofukini michihamayou<br>just one blow of wind, I lost my way_

Sekarang _3D-screen computer_ ada di depan matanya. Program misterius itu muncul lagi. Tidak ada tulisan apapun terulis di _screen_ selain dua buah _button_ bertulisan '_yes_' dan '_no_'. Luke yang sudah membulatkan hatinya mendekatkan jarinya ke layar sentuh itu untuk menekan _button_ '_yes_'. Namun sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti.

"Luke! Luke! Jangan pergi!"

Jimmy dan Jane.

Kedua robot itu menghambur ke arahnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap selain 'jangan pergi'. Seminggu ini, mereka sudah mengatakan apapun yang berada dalam batas-batas programnya untuk mencegah kepergian Luke. Namun jawaban Luke tetap sama. Ia mengatakan tidak. 'Tidak', 'false', 'denied', semua itu sama saja, sebuah penolakan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya Luke menolak, itu saja. Sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikiran mereka bahwa kata 'tidak' itu diucakannya dengan berat hati, dengan pertimbangan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Jimmy, Jane..." Kali ini Luke berlutut sehingga tingginya sama dengan mereka. Dipeluknya kedua robotnya itu dengan kepalanya dibenamkan pada pundak mereka. Airmatanya berjatuhan ke tubuh robot itu. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan mereka... aku harus pergi, Jimmy, Jane..." Oh, betapa inginnya Luke agar mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Tetapi simpati manusiawi seperti itu tidak mungkin ia temukan dalam diri seorang robot yang hanya tersusun dari perangkat keras dan lunak saja, dan bukannya dari darah dan daging. Robot itu sendiri sepertinya sedang berusaha mengerti ucapan Luke mati-matian hingga untuk sementara mereka seolah dalam status '_not responding_'.

Tapi Luke sudah tidak peduli lagi mereka mengerti atau tidak. "Aku tahu mungkin yang kulakukan tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Tapi aku pasti bisa merubah keadaan itu sedikit demi sedikit..."

_ひとりの力で たどり着く場所など__  
>hitorinochikarade tadoritsukubashonado<br>the place where I can arrived by my own power_

_わずかな距離かもしれない__  
>wazukana kyourikamoshirenai<br>it may only be a small distance_

"Luke..." Jane memanggilnya sementara ia bangkit berdiri. "Tempat itu tidak akan menyenangkan..."

Luke hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Hal itu ia sudah tahu, bahkan jauh lebih tahu daripada mereka. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mengubah keputusannya. "Justru karena itu, Jane..." Jawabnya. "...Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu..."

_怒りや 憎しみが あふれる 世界に__  
>ikariya mikushimiga afureru seikaini<br>in this world filled with anger and hatred_

_僕たちは立ち尽くす でも__  
>bokutachi ha tachitsukusu demo<br>we remain standing until the end, but_

_少しずつ 変えられるはず__  
>sugoshizutsu kaerareruhazu<br>it should changed little by little_

Jimmy dan Jane sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghentikan tuan muda yang sama sekali tidak bisa mereka mengerti perasaannya itu. Jangankan mereka yang robot, kawan-kawannya, rekan-rekan, dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri yang manusia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalanya. Laki-laki muda itu sekarang sudah siap untuk pergi, menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Oh, iya, Jimmy, Jane..." Luke berbalik sebelum jarinya sampai di _button_ '_yes_' itu. "Aku pasti akan bertemu kalian lagi. Entah aku yang akan kembali atau kalian yang mencariku dalam _virtual life-through_ ini, ya? Ini sebuah janji. Kalian harus menjaganya!"

Tetapi kedua robot itu tetap tidak bisa mengerti. Pada orang-orang lain, ia berkata tidak akan kembali, tetapi kepada dua robot itu ia berjanji akan kembali. Ini seperti sebuah _command_ yang bertentangan yang tidak sesuai dengan program mereka dimana hanya ada sistem_ binary_ yang rigid antara 1 dan 0. Selain itu, bukankah seminggu lalu ia sendiri berkata bahwa robot tidak bisa menggunakan _virtual life-through_? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia berkata seperti ini?

Sekali lagi Luke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Airmatanya mengalir begitu derasnya sekarang. "Jimmy, Jane, janji, ya?" Namun ia tidak mendengar apapun. Robot itu tidak mengatakan apapun sementara pada akhirnya ia menekan _button_ '_yes_' itu.

Saat itulah dia pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya...

Kedua robot itu hanya terdiam saja. '_Not responding_'

_生まれてきた意味から 逃げないで__  
>umareteita imikara nigenaide<br>I won't run away from the meaning of my life_

"_Lu Xun, Chunyu Shi telah menjatuhkan tuduhan atasmu, tetapi kau malah memujinya. Mengapa demikian?"  
>"Yang Mulia, Chunyu Shi mengkritikku karena ia begitu memperhati<em>_an rakyatnya. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang menguntungkan jika aku juga ikut mencelanya hanya untuk mendapat izin Yang Mulia."  
>"Kau sungguh seorang yang dapat dipercaya, Lu Xun! Tidak semua dapat melakukan apa yang kau lakukan!"<em>(2)

"_Jendral Lü Meng, __Guan Yu __sekarang berada di perbatasan. Tidakkah kita harus menyusun strategi jangka panjang untuk menghadapi ancaman ini?"  
>"Yang kau katakan itu benar, Lu Xun. Tetapi aku benar-benar sedang sakit sekarang."<br>"Untuk itulah aku kemari, Jendral Lü Meng. Aku punya sebuah resep yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit anda."  
>"Apa itu?"<br>"Guan Yu adalah orang yang sombong, selalu menghina orang lain. Untuk itu, strategi untuk mengalahkannya adalah..."_(3)

"_Meskipun aku ini bukan apa-apa dan hanya pelajar saja, namun aku telah menerima mandat dari Yang Mulia! Alasan mengapa Yang Mulia menempatkan tuan-tuan sekalian dalam keadaan yang begini tidak nyaman seperti menjalankan perintahku ini adalah karena setidaknya aku punya sedikit hak untuk bicara, dan aku sanggup menerima penghinaan dan menanggung beban untuk menjalankan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar!"_(4)

"_Hari ini, kalian tidak berlutut di hadapanku, tetapi untuk Panglima Tertinggi Wu yang tidak ada bandingannya!"_(5)

"_Di masa lampau, Lü Shang telah membantu Kerjaan Zhou hingga masa kejayaannya. Dan demikian pula dengan kau , sepatutnya dipercayai dengan tanggung jawab baik dalam dan luar negri! Hari ini juga, aku menunjuk engkau sebagai Perdana Mentri! Kami mempercayakan engkau untuk menyebarkan kebaikan, menyelesaikan pencapaian ag__ung, untuk membawa mandat kerajaan, dan mendapaikan empat ujung bumi!"_(6)

_決して忘れはしないだろう__  
>keshite wasureha shinaidarou<br>it definetly won't be forgotten, right?_

_いつまでも信じてゆけるだろう__  
>itsumademo shinnjite yukerudarou<br>it will always be believed, right?_

_未来が いまこの手に__  
>miraiga ima konoteni<br>the future is in my hands now_

Ruang tahta itu terasa begitu dingin dan kejam sekarang. Sedingin dan setajam pisau yang siap untuk menembus tubuhnya kapanpun tanpa belas kasihan.

Kaisar yang kepadanya ia telah berjuang dengan segenap hati dan kekuatannya, yang kepadanya ia telah mengorbankan begitu banyak hal, sekarang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh angkara-murka dan kebencian. Kaisar Sun Quan yang telah mendapatkan begitu banyak kejayaan atas segala bantuannya kini memandangnya dengan rendah. Dua orang penasihat yang dikenalnya sebagai Quan Ji dan Yang Zhu(7), dua orang penasihat yang ia tahu sedang mencari keuntungan mereka sendiri, asyik sendiri memanas-manasi Kaisar Sun Quan. Entah apa lagi fitnahan yang dituduhkan padanya.

Perdana Mentri Wu itu diseret oleh dua orang prajurit berbaju merah yang berjalan dengan cepat, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja sampai ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kaisarnya. Kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggungnya mulai terasa sakit karena tali-tali yang kasar itu.

"Lu Xun..." Kaisar Sun Quan berjalan mondar mandir sambil tetap menatapnya dengan tajam. Kedua penasihat itu, Quan Ji dan Yang Zhu, kelihatan puas sekali melihatnya seperti itu. "Berani-beraninya kau membantah keputusanku! Tindakanmu itu telah membuatku muak!"

"Mohon bicara, Yang Mulia!" Balas Perdana Mentri yang terikat itu dengan gagah berani. "Pangeran Sun He sebagai Putra Mahkota adalah pewaris yang sah! Apakah tragedi yang menimpa kaum Yuan akan terjadi lagi di Wu? Kesalahan Yuan Shao yang memilih anaknya yang terkecil sebagai pewaris telah membuat kaum keluarga mereka musnah! Jangan sampai hal ini terjadi di Wu(8)!"

Untuk sesaat, semua orang yang berada di tempat itu tertegun melihat keberaniannya, juga bagaimana ia masih berusaha memperjuangkan keadilan walau di situasi seperti ini. Bahkan Kaisar Sun Quan sekalipun, dengan kedua penasihat licik itu, sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan hempasan ombak yang telah menghantam jiwa mereka satu persatu.

Namun sebuah adegan yang menggetarkan jiwa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Quan Ji kelihat sangat kesal. Ia membungkuk sebelum menghasut Kaisar Sun Quan. "Yang Mulia! Perdana Mentri telah berani membantah perkataan Yang Mulia! Ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan besar!"

"Benar! Dengan begini, terbukti jelas bahwa Perdana Mentri rupanya adalah pemberontak yang telah berani menantang kehendak langit! Ini sebuah kesalahan besar!" Imbuh Yang Zhu.

Kaisar Sun Quan yang sudah tidak dapat berpikir panjang itu mengangguk mengiyakan kedua penasihatnya. Ia menggeram saat melihat Perdana Mentrinya, yang dengan tangan terikat dan dipaksa berlutut, masih berani untuk menegurnya! Mau jadi apa harga dirinya itu jika ia yang Kaisar mengingikuti nasihat Perdana Mentrinya, sebijak apapun itu? "Beraninya kau...!" Dengan langkah lebar dan ia mendekati Perdana Mentrinya, kemudian langsung menendangnya tepat di dada!

"Ah...!"

Perdana Mentri muda itu roboh seketika. Syukurlah Selir Bu Lianshi, selir kesayangan Kaisanya, langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan membantunya. "Perdana Mentri? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya selir itu prihatin. Si Perdana Mentri tidak menjawab dengan apapun selain tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih dan menggeleng. Mungkin satu-satunya di ruangan ini yang masih mendukungnya meski sedikit hanyalah Selir Bu Lianshi seorang.

Tendangan sang Kaisar itu meninggalkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tetapi yang lebih sakit adalah hatinya...

Perdana Mentri itu teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin kurang dari dua puluh tahunan lalu, ketika ia masih seorang anak kecil yang belum berumur sepuluh tahun. Keluarga Kaisarnya, Keluarga Sun, telah menghabisi seluruh kaum keluarganya demi mendapatkan tanah Wu tersebut atas perintah seorang bernama Yuan Shu(9). Namun ia bersedia merendahkan diri untuk bekerja pada orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya itu. Mula-mula hanya memimpin sebuah kota kecil saja. Kaisar saat itu, Kaisar Sun Ce namanya, melihat kepandaiannya dalam memimpin dan keberaniannya di medan perang, yang menyebabkan ia kagum pada anak muda itu. Namun mungkin di atas segalanya, yang paling mengagumkan adalah saat melihat anak muda itu pergi dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain, menolong mereka yang memerlukan uluran tangan dan memberikan sedekah bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan.

Dan karena itu, mendiang Kaisar Sun Ce memberikannya tanggung jawab lebih besar sekaligus menjadikannya seorang jendral. Sampai suatu saat Kaisar Sun Ce digantikan oleh Kaisar Sun Quan yang sekarang ini, ia tetap bersinar. Ketika Shu mengadakan penyerangan besar-besaran di Yi Ling, dia ditunjuk sebagai Panglima Tertinggi Wu untuk mengusir pasukan-pasukan Shu itu. Ia berhasil. Di peperangan yang lain di Shi Ting, kemenangannya disambut oleh Kaisar sendiri yang kemudian menudunginya dengan payung emas kerajaan miliknya sendiri. Saat itu, semua orang di sana berlutut di hadapannya. Pada suatu saat, akhirnya ia ditunjuk menjadi Perdana Mentri(10).

"Kau!" Kaisar Sun Quan menudingnya. "Ayo! Katakan sesuatu!"

Tetapi Perdana Mentri itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya masih tenggelam dalam ingatan-ingatan itu dan kesedihannya.

Di luar ruang tahta itu terdengar suara bentakan orang-orang, gebrakan pintu, dan sepertinya bahkan perkelahian. Sang Perdana Mentri tahu apa itu. Pasti di luar adalah Jendral Gan Ning, Jendral Ling Tong, dan entah berapa banyaknya teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang memaksa masuk untuk boleh membelanya. Tetapi atas perintah Kaisar yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu, yang boleh berhadapan hanyalah Perdana Mentri itu seorang saja. Tidak satupun temannya diizinkan untuk masuk dan membelanya. Benar-benar cara mengadili yang kejam.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara Jendral Gan Ning. "Hei! Biarkan kami masuk! Cepat! Minggir sana!"

"Atas perintah Kaisar Sun Quan, tidak seorang pun diizinkan masuk!" Balas pengawal yang menjaga ruangan itu.

"Kalau kami tidak masuk, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Lu Xun!" Suar Ling Tong.

Di luar sepertinya sangat gaduh. Yang terdengar bukan hanya itu saja melainkan suara tangisan yang bersahut-sahutan. "Kami mohon! Izinkan kami masuk dan melihat Perdana Mentri!"

"Perdana Mentri orang yang sungguh baik! Kenapa ia dituduh dengan kejam seperti ini? Pasti ada yang iri padanya hingga memfitnahnya!"

Ya Tian... bahkan rakyat jelata pun ada di sana! Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk menerobos masuk ke istana bahkan sampai ke ruang tahta itu!

Begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya, Perdana Mentri itu tahu. Bukan, yang membuat Perdana Mentri itu dicintai baik oleh pembesar-pembesar maupun rakyat jelata bukan hanya pencapaiannya yang gilang gemilang itu, tetapi karena ia terlebih dahulu mencintai mereka semua. Ia mengunjungi mereka yang sakit dan menghibur yang sedih. Pintu rumahnya selalu terbuka bagi para tuna wisma. Tangannya yang lembut selalu siap menghapus airmata mereka. Bagi anak-anak kecil, ia seperti kakak mereka. Bagi orang-orang tua, ia seperti anak atau cucu mereka. Para tahanan di penjara selalu gembira dan dipenuhi pengharapan ketika ia datang, karena mereka tahu Perdana Mentri itu akan memohonkan pengampunan agar mereka dilepaskan nantinya. Para penghuni istana selalu datang kepadanya untuk meminta nasihat, mencicipi sedikit kebijaksanaannya. Barang-barang dan bingkisan-bingkisan mahal pemberian Kaisar tidak pernah bertahan lama di kediamannya, bukannya karena ia mudah bosan dengan barang-barang emas itu tetapi karena beberapa hari kemudian ia akan menjualnya dan membagikannya uangnya pada orang-orang miskin(11).

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kebaikannya akan disalahpahami. Quan Ji dan Yang Zhu, kedua penasihat licik itu ditambah dengan beberapa orang lainnya, menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Terdorong oleh perasaan iri, mulailah mereka mengelabuhi Kaisar untuk mempercayai kata-kata mereka yang tidak masuk akal itu. Puncaknya ketika si Perdana Mentri menasihatkan Kaisar untuk jangan mencabut kedudukan putra tertuanya sebagai Putra Mahkota dan menggantikannya dengan putranya yang lebih muda. Kesempatan emas itu digunakan mereka untuk menuduh Perdana Mentri tersebut sebagai orang yang akan memberontak pada kerajaan.

Dan mereka berhasil.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Yang Zhu membungkuk. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan menjadi sebuah surat. "Aku telah menuliskan di surat ini dua puluh tuduhan yang ditujukan pada Perdana Mentri. Mohon Kaisar membacanya(12)."

Kaisar Sun Quan mengambil surat itu dari Yang Zhu. Penasihat itu tersenyum licik saat melihat Kaisar membacanya. Setiap baris yang dibacanya membuat Kaisar itu makin menggeram sampai menggertakkan gigi. Pada akhirnya, dibacakannya setiap kedua puluh tuduhan itu keras-keras agar Perdana Mentri itu sendiri dapat mendengarnya.

Tetapi Perdana Mentri itu seolah tak melihat, seolah tak mendengar. Tatapan kosongnya hanya menatap lantai saja.

Segala ingatan di masa lalunya telah membanjiri kepalanya. Tetapi yang kali ini berputar-putar di ingatannya bukan lagi masa lalu yang itu, bukan masa lalu di tempat yang asing yang sesungguhnya bukan rumahnya ini.

Ia teringat, pernah suatu waktu dalam hidupnya ia tidak berada di masa ini. Ia berada di dunia yang sangat jauh berbeda, dunia dimana semua terasa begitu indah. Suatu masa dimana ia dikenal dengan nama Luke. Yang ada hanyalah kenyamanan dan kemudahan saja karena di tempat itu teknologi begitu hebatnya. Tempat itu sering sekali dipenuhi tawa, dan jarang sekali ada airmata. Yang paling penting, di sana ada begitu banyak orang yang dicintainya, yang balik mencintainya. Ada ayahnya yang baik, ada rekan-rekan yang mendukungnya, gurunya yang mendidiknya, Jimmy dan Jane yang siap menemaninya dan melayaninya...

Tempat itu ditinggalkannya demi bisa datang ke masa yang begitu kacau dan penuh peperangan dan kesedihan ini. Ia hanya ingin mereka tersenyum. Itu saja! Tetapi tidak disangkanya bahwa segala pengorbanannya itu sekarang dianggap sampah oleh orang lain.

"Apa jawabanmu!" Bentak Kaisar itu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Lu Xun, buka mulutmu!"

Apakah ia salah saat membuat keputusan untuk datang ke tempat ini?

"Yang Mulia Kaisar! Perdana Mentri tidak bisa menjawab!" Yang Zhu menyahut sambil tersenyum lebar, kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu Kaisar menjatuhkan hukuman pada Perdana Mentri yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu. "Ini tentu karena Perdana Mentri mengiyakan tuduhan-tuduhan ini!"

Apakah ia salah saat membuat keputusan untuk datang ke tempat ini? Benarkan ia hanya sia-sia belaka saja memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini?

Quan Ji ikut menambahkan. "Apa perlu kita lanjutkan, Kaisar? Perdana Mentri sendiri sudah mengakui tuduhan-tuduhan itu benar semuanya!"

"Baiklah!" Kaisar meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di atas mejanya. "Dengarkan baik-baik! Mulai sekarang, dia sudah bukan Perdana Mentri lagi!" Namun kalimat itu tidak hanya berhenti di sana. "Besok sebelum fajar menyingsing, dia harus sudah dihukum mati di tiang gantungan(13)!"

Keputusan sudah dibuat. Kaisar menuliskannya pada selembar sutra, kemudian mengesahkannya dengan cap kerajaan. Diserahkannya sutra itu pada kedua orang penasihat yang sekarang temggelam begitu dalam di dalam kegembiraan dan kesenangannya. Perdana Mentri yang selalu membuat mereka iri itu tidak akan ada lagi sesudah ini!

Saat itulah, tempat itu menjadi sangat hening. Suara-suara baik di dalam maupun di luar sudah tidak ada lagi. Percuma saja sekarang melakukan apapun. Keputusan yang sudah dibuat tidak dapat diganti lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah isakan, tangisan, dan ratapan orang-orang yang mencintai Perdana Mentri itu, yang pernah ditolong, diberi nasihat, diterima, diundang, dan menjadi temannya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Perdana Mentri itu. Senyuman sedih tersungging di wajahnya sementara dua orang prajurit menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Ini tandanya tugasnya di tempat itu sudah selesai. Ia sudah berusaha melakukan apapun yang ia bisa, seperti keinginannya.

Namun saat melewati anak-anak kecil, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu, serta teman-temannya jendral dan penasihat yang menangisinya, airmatanya meleleh...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Biasanya pada pagi buta seperti ini, jalanan akan sepi. Namun hari ini sangat berbeda jauh.

Ribuan orang berkumpul di jalanan besar di kota itu. Tempat hukuman mati yang seharusnya sangat mengerikan kini penuh dengan orang-orang. Untuk pertama kalinya, rakyat-rakyat jelata membaur dengan jendral dan pembesar-pembesar serta prajurit. Semuanya membagikan dukacita yang sama. Para prajurit dan jendral yang terkenal gagah, kaku, dan dingin itu untuk pertama kalinya dapat menghibur anak-anak dan orang-orangtua, meski mereka sendiri juga diliputi kesedihan mendalam. Ada yang menangis, ada yang berusaha menghibur, ada yang berdoa memohon keajaiban terjadi. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggetarkan langit.

Sang terhukum, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan Perdana Mentri tersebut, berjalan dengan tangan dan lehernya dibelenggu oleh rantai dan sebilah papan kayu. Bahkan prajurit-prajurit yang harusnya mengawalnya dengan keras pun menangis saat ini. Perdana Mentri tersebut gagal mengingat mereka satu persatu. Yang pasti, mereka ini adalah sebagian kecil dari sekian banyaknya prajurit yang dikunjunginya saat mereka terluka dalam peperangan, yang ikut mengobati luka mereka, yang menghibur mereka ketika kehilangan rekannya dalam perang. Segala kebaikan-kebaikan itu masih terekam di kepala mereka. Sekarang Perdana Mentri sekaligus Panglima Tertinggi yang mereka sayangi sudah tidak ada lagi, dan itulah yang membuat mereka menangis.

"Perdana Mentri..." Seorang prajurit memegang tangannya sambil menangis. "... maafkan aku... tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikanmu..."

Ia hanya tersenyum sedih membalasnya. "Kalau kau ingin membalas kebaikanku," Katanya dengan suara yang ringan meski terdengar lemah. "layanilah Yang Mulia dengan setia. Berjuanglah sebaik-baiknya untuk Wu..."

Prajurit itu tertegun mendengarnya. Kaisar yang begitu tidak tahu terima kasih, yang telah menjatuhkan hukuman begini tidak adil padanya, namun ia masih menghormati dan memikirkannya? Saat mendengar permohonan yang tulus ini, tangisan prajurit-prajurit yang lain pun makin keras karena haru.

Pemandangan ini, sekian banyak orang menangisi kematiannya sungguh menghancurkan hatinya. Sambil kakinya yang telanjang terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu itu, ia mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya '_Perdana Mentri! Perdana Mentri!_' sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _'Ia masih begitu muda dan begitu baik hati! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?'_ Kalimat-kalimat seperti entah sudah terdengar berapa kali di telinganya. Benar juga... ia hidup di masa ini sangat singkat. Baru dua puluhan. Bahkan ia lupa berapa umurnya sangking sibuknya ia bekerja melayani kerajaannya dan Kaisarnya.

Ia mengizinkan seorang gadis kecil memberinya ciuman di pipi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Seandainya tangannya tidak terikat, pasti ia sudah menghapus airmata gadis itu. Beberapa orang bapak-bapak yang pernah ditolong olehnya sempat mencegat arak-arakan itu, kemudian ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali dihadapannya dengan bersimbah airmata. Kedua jendral yang paling akrab dengannya, Jendral Ling Tong dan Jendral Gan Ning, bahkan sempat memeluknya dan membantunya untuk berdiri ketika ia terjatuh.

Akhirnya, sampai juga ia di tempat itu. Sebuah panggung kayu yang besar di tengah kota dimana tiang gantungan itu berdiri. Kaisar Sun Quan duduk megah-megahan di salah satu kursi kebesaran yang telah dipindahkan dengan tandu. Kedua penasihat licik itu tersenyum menang saat melihat mantan Perdana Mentri itu di hadapan mereka dengan baju tahanan yang kotor dan wajah dipenuhi peluh.

Kaisar Sun Quan berdiri. "Hari ini, anda sekalian berada di tempat ini untuk menyaksikan seorang pemberontak akan dihukum mati! Harap di masa depan tidak ada satupun dari anda yang akan mengulangi kesalahannya!"

Namun orang-orang itu bukannya mengiyakan, mereka malah berteriak tidak setuju dan mengumpat atau melemparkan sumpah serapah. Beberapa orang yang sudah terbawa emosi bahkan menerjang panggung itu, hanya untuk dihentikan pengawal-pengawal yang ada di sana. Kerumunan orang itu semakin marah saat mendengar kedua puluh tuduhan yang ditujukan pada Perdana Mentri yang sangat mereka cintai itu. Namun si Perdana Mentri sendiri tetap saja tenang, tidak mengatakan apapun sementara prajurit-prajurit di kiri-kanannya, masih menangis deras, menggiringnya ke tiang gantungan.

Perdana Mentri memandang tiang gantungan sambil naik ke atas undakan-undakan dengan suatu perasaan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Belenggu itu sudah dilepaskan dari tubuhnya sementara tangannya mulai menggenggam tali tambang yang besar dan kasar itu, yang sebentar lagi akan menjerat lehernya.

Dari sini, ia bisa menatap ribuan orang di kota itu yang berkumpul. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak menangis.

_Kenapa...?_

_Aku datang kemari agar kalian tersenyum, agar kalian bisa bahagia. Kenapa sekarang di saat-saat terakhirku aku harus melihat kalian menangis? Apa perjuanganku sia-sia saja?_

_Hidupku hanya sekali saja, dan aku memilih hidup bersama kalian..._

_Meskipun ini yang terjadi padaku, aku tidak menyesal. Karena bahkan sebelum aku ada di zaman ini, aku sudah dipercayakan tanggung jawab begitu besar..._

_... yaitu... perasaan cinta untuk kalian semua..._

_Jangan menangis, kumohon..._

_Biarkan untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat kalian tersenyum..._

Akhirnya matanya yang bening tetapi sayu itu mengalirkan airmata. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan mereka menangisi kepergiannya. Bukan mereka sedih melihat kematiannya. Yang ingin ia lihat adalah senyum di wajah mereka yang demi melihatnya ia sudah mengorbankan semuanya. Jika mereka bersedih seperti ini, jika mereka menangis seperti ini, apakah ini tidak sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan semuanya?

Tiba-tiba angin yang lembut berhembus di tempat itu. Sungguh aneh, angin itu membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari. Warna kuning yang cerah dan ceria, yang dapat membuat siapapun tersenyum. Entah darimana datangnya hujan kelopak bunga itu, yang pasti ini benar-benar membuat takjub semua orang.

Perdana Mentri itu menengadahkan tangannya, membiarkan sehelai kelopak bunga matahari jatuh di atasnya. Senyumannya tersungging kembali di bibirnya. Bukan senyuman sedih seperti orang yang akan mati, melainkan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyuman yang bisa menular pada semua orang, senyuman yang selalu mendatangkan pengharapan untuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Senyuman yang tulus...

Senyuman yang menunjukkan cinta kasih...

"Saudara saudariku sebangsa Wu," Serunya tiba-tiba mengejutkan semua orang. "Aku memang sebentar lagi akan pergi. _Xiang xiao yu sui_-keharuman sudah menghilang, giok sudah dipecahkan. Tetapi aku harap kalian jangan menangis. Jangan berhenti untuk tersenyum. Sebab, apapun yang aku lakukan selama ini agar dapat melihat kalian tersenyum. Jangan biarkan aku mati melihat kalian menangis..."

Belum pernah tempat hukuman yang mengerikan itu terlihat begitu indah.

Ya, tempat itu terlihat begitu indah dengan segala hujan kelopak bunga, dengan cahaya matahari terbit yang mulai bersinar dengan lembut. Dan terutama, karena laki-laki muda itu yang tersenyum meskipun sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Untuk sesaat, orang-orang itu tertegun. Terhenyak, tidak dapat berkata apapun bahkan termasuk Kaisar dan kedua penasihat itu sendiri. Beberapa di antara mereka malah menangis semakin deras, tetapi yang lainnya mulai menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum, mengabulkan permohonan terakhir Perdana Mentri mereka. Yang mulai bisa tersenyum mengajak yang menangis untuk memandang kepada Perdana Mentri mereka dengan penuh senyuman. Satu persatu mereka akhirnya mulai berhenti menangis, seperti harapannya.

Dengan begini, ia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan mereka semua.

Meninggalkan dunia yang begitu kejam ini, dan meninggalkan juga dunia yang indah tempatnya hidup dulu.

Ia memandang ke langit yang masih dipenuhi kelopak bunga matahari. Kedua tangannya mulai menarik tali tambang itu ke lehernya. Perjalanannya yang penuh kesulitan demi menyebarkan senyuman itu selesai. Mungkin hanya ia seorang saja yang sanggup melakukannya,

dan karena itu ia dipercayakan dengan perasaan cinta sekuat itu...

_愛を 託す訳を__  
>aiwo takusuwakewo<br>is the reason why I entrusted with love_

_Jimmy, Jane..._ Teringatlah ia akan janjinya pada kedua robot itu. _Maafkan aku... rupanya aku tidak bisa kembali pada kalian. Tolong kalianlah yang mencariku, ya...?_

Tambang itu sudah mulai bergesekan dengan lehernya.

Sesudah itu, semuanya berakhir...

_籠から飛び立つ鳥が見えないか__  
>kagokara tobitatsutori ga mienaika<br>can't you see the bird that breakthrough the cage?_

_いろんな形の花が見えないか__  
>ironnakatachi no hanaga mienaika<br>can't you see all the flowers of different forms?_

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu sejak kedua robot itu kehilangan majikan mereka. Sungguh aneh bahwa mereka masih bisa bergerak meskipun sekarang mereka tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus mereka ikuti. Waktu terus bergulir, hingga tak terasa sudah dua puluhan tahun berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tempat itu tetap saja indah, tetapi masih saja kehilangan itu terasa dalam benak semua orang yang ada di sana.

Kedua robot itu menyusuri jalanan.

"Jimmy?"

"Kenapa, Jane?"

Robot yang satunya menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Entah kenapa... aku merasa Luke sedang berbicara pada kita... Kurasa... dia ingin kita mencarinya."

Jimmy mengerjap-ngerjapnkan mata. "Mencarinya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalau melalui _virtual life-through_ kan tidak bisa? Kita kan cuma robot dan bukan manusia..."

_奪うものなどないから__  
>ubau mononadonaikara<br>because there's nothing that could be stolen_

Namun tiba-tiba saja, langit bersinar dengan begitu terangnya, seolah seluruh bagian dari langit adalah matahari! Dan tidak hanya itu, cahaya-cahaya berjatuhan dalam bentuk bola-bola kecil seperti salju, diikuti dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari berwarna kuning yang cerah. Setiap orang yang ada di sana berhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk memandang kejadian yang sangat langka dan ajaib itu, tidak terkecuali Jimmy dan Jane. Tangan mereka menengadah menjadi tempat mendarat untuk kelopak-kelopak bunga itu.

"Luke...?" Keduanya bergumam.

Cahaya yang terang...

Bunga matahari yang cerahdan mendatangkan senyum...

_光はどんな影も 救うはずだから__  
>hikari ha donna kagemo sukuhazudakara<br>because ray of light can save any kind of shadow_

Seolah menjadi jawaban untuk mereka, kedua mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang begitu lembut, suara yang mereka tahu milik siapa. Suara yang dipenuhi dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian, suara yang penuh perasaan. Suara itu seakan diucapkan dengan senyuman tulus, namun entah kenapa malah membuat mereka nyaris... nyaris menangis. Ya, seandainya mereka manusia, tentu mereka akan menangis sekarang.

_Jimmy, Jane..._

Keduanya menengadah ke atas.

_Maafkan aku... Ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali pada kalian__..._

Kedua robot itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Berpikir pun tidak. Tetapi kata-kata itu terus memaksa mereka untuk berpikir. Sampai akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Nada suara yang sedih itu, tentu Luke yang sangat mereka sayangi itu sedang menderita. Dan dari permohonan maafnya, mereka tahu...

...Luke sudah tidak ada.

_Tapi kumohon jangan menyalahkan mereka. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan padaku, tetapi aku tetap mencintai mereka semua...  
>Dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini...<em>_  
>Aku sudah cukup puas bisa melihat mereka tersenyum...<em>

_Tidak apa-apa... sudah tidak apa-apa lagi..._

Tangan kedua robot itu bergetar. Ini benar-benar sebuah getaran yang aneh... Sebelumnya, tidak ada satupun program yang memberikan _command_ untuk membuat tangan mereka dapat bergetar. Mata mereka yang memanas pun belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan rasa sesak di dada mereka...

_Jimmy, Jane..._

_Seandainya aku diizinkan untuk hidup kembali...  
>aku ingin menjadi sekuntum bunga matahari yang cerah...<br>yang selalu tersenyum, dan yang keberadaannya selalu bisa membuat orang ikut tersenyum..._

_Mungkin...  
>memang benar yang dapat kulakukan hanya sedikit...<br>mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengingatku..._

_Tetapi, bukankah itu bagus?  
>Ketika aku tumbuh dan mekar, semuanya tersenyum melihatku...<br>Namun semisalkan pun suatu saat aku layu dan mati,  
>tidak akan ada yang menangisiku...<em>

Perlahan, setetes airmata jatuh dari kelopak mata sepasang robot itu. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi di sini saat ini juga sekarang.

_Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku mendatangkan senyuman...  
>Juga kepada kalian...<em>

_Maafkan aku yang egois ini, ya...  
>Tetapi kumohon...<br>jangan menangisiku..._

Untuk sesaat, cahaya itu makin terang, makin terang hingga membuat optik di dalam mata robot mereka akan rusak. Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mata yang bisa mengalirkan airmata itu bukan mata yang dirancang dari segala jenis alat optik dan sensor lainnya. Dua pasang mata berwarna kuning itu adalah mata sungguhan. Tanpa sadar, tangan mereka menggapai ke mata, merasakan cairan yang membasahi wajah sedih mereka.

Cahaya itu perlahan meredup

"Eh?" Jimmy mengerjap-ngerjap penuh keheranan. "Kenapa kita...?"

Jane yang lebih tanggap langsung mencekal tangan Jimmy. "Jimmy..." Matanya menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan, tetapi juga penuh sukacita. "Apakah kita sekarang... bukan robot lagi?"

Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan mereka. Benar... kehangatan yang mereka rasakan dan berikan, airmata yang mengalir, perasaan yang begitu hebat mengguncang mereka... Seharusnya dalam batas-batas seperti ini, mereka akan '_not responding_' lagi. Namun kali ini tidak. Meski mereka tidak mengerti, tetapi mereka bisa merasakan perasaan itu juga.

"Ini..." Jimmy terperanjat hingga kehilangan kata-kata. "... seperti mimpi."

Namun itu bukan mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Sepenuhnya kenyataan.

_それは目覚めぬ夢じゃない__  
>soreha mazamenu yumejyanai<br>this is not a dream that will be awaken_

_もう既に叶わぬ夢じゃない__  
>mou sudeni kanawanu yumejyanai<br>and it's not a dream that can't be achieved_

Jimmy menarik tangan Jane. Tanpa menghiraukan seruan kembarannya itu, ia membawanya pergi ke _basement_ tempat mereka dulu sering bermain-main dengan tuan muda mereka. Namun sejak kepergian ilmuan muda itu, tempat ini tidak pernah lagi terpakai. Sebagian besar barang yang ada di sana sebelumnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Tetapi perangkat komputer itu masih utuh. Segera diaktifkannya komputer itu.

"Jimmy?" Tanya Jane penasaran. "Mau apa kau?"

"Luke kan bilang kita harus mencarinya kalau dia tidak kembali?" Tanyanya balik sambil menekan beberapa _button_ yang terpampang dalam _screen_. "Sekarang kita bukan robot lagi! Pasti kita menggunakan _virtual life-through_ untuk bertemu dengan Luke!"

Mata Jane terbelalak lebar-lebar. Senyuman yang paling lebar yang mungkin pernah dilihat orang di bumi ini tampak di wajahnya.

"Benar...! Jimmy, kau benar! Kita bisa bertemu dengan Luke!"

"Masalahnya sekarang adalah..." Jimmy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku lupa nama zaman tempat Luke pergi itu... Aduhhh... apa namanya, ya..."

Kembaran yang perempuan hanya bisa memandang ke atas sambil berpikir keras. "Sa... Sango... Sengo..." Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku lupa! Benar-benar lupa! Bagaimana ini?"

"Di sini ada _sangokushi_ era, _sengoku_ era, lalu..."

"Ah iya! Itu!" Sahut Jane sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. "_Sengoku_ era! Benar! Luke pergi ke tempat itu!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jimmy langsung mengangguk dan menekan _button_ '_yes_'.

_未来は いまその手に__  
>mirai ha imasonoteni<br>the future is in my hands now_

_はじまりの 鍵を渡す__  
>hajimarino kagiwowatasu<br>the key of beginning was passed_

Dua orang bocah membuka matanya. Yang satu laki-laki, dan yang satu perempuan.

Di tengah malam itu, penampilan mereka begitu mencolok oleh karena rambut mereka yang putih seluruhnya. Yang perempuan, seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut panjang yang mencapai punggungnya, mengenakan _yukata_ dan _geta_ sebagai alas kakinya. Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut agak acak-acakan sepanjang bahu. Ia mengenakan kimono dengan celana, dan sebagai alas kakinya adalah _warajiI_(15).

"Dimana ini...?" Kedua membuka mata sambil memandang keadaan sekitar. Pakaian orang-orang itu, bahasa penduduk yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja mereka kuasai, makanan dan bangunan yang ada di sana, semuanya menyadarkan mereka akan sesuatu.

"Nggg... Ji?" Tanya si gadis kecil itu. Ja namanya di tempat ini. "Pikiranmu sama dengan pikiranku?"

Ji mengangguk. "Kita... kita salah tempat, Ja!" Jawabnya dengan penuk kepanikan. "Sekarang aku baru ingat! Tempat Luke pergi bukan _sengoku_ tapi _sangokushi_(14)!" Kepanikannya menyebar ke kembarangannya, dengan cepat keduanya kalang kabut seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Kita salah! Kita salah! Bagaimana ini...? Bagaiman..."

Keduanya berhenti tepat ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari jauh.

"Michiko-chan? Kenapa menangis?" Suara itu bertanya. "Michiko-chan takut pulang malam-malam sendirian?"

Ji dan Ja berbalik.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayai mata mereka.

Di depan mereka adalah seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menangis. Di depannya terlihat seorang laki-laki muda sedang berlutut. Tangannya menggapai pipi gadis itu dan menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut. Dengan cepatnya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, si gadis memeluknya erat-erat dan menjawah dengan isakan penuh ketakutan. "Iya... Michiko takut... Onii-chan temani Michiko pulang, ya?"

"Tentu saja..."

Laki-laki itu tidak hanya menemaninya saja. Tetapi ia bahkan menggendong anak kecil itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sementara ia menyusuri jalanan demi jalanan, Ji dan Ja yang tidak bisa membendung kecurigaannya terus mengikuti. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa sangat familiar dengan laki-laki itu. Bahkan rasanya dekat sekali...

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Si laki-laki muda membalas lambaian tangan anak itu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Bahkan sesudah pintu ditutup pun, senyum itu masih ada. Baru sesudah itu, ia berbalik.

Betapa kagetnya ia tahu-tahu menemukan dua anak kecil dengan ciri-ciri yang sangat tidak biasa berdiri di depannya!

Apalagi, mata kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan lebar.

Bagaimana Ji dan Ja bisa tidak kaget? Rambut coklat yang pendek itu, sorot matanya yang tenang, segala tindak-tanduknya yang penuh sopan-santun dan tidak mengandung kekasaran barang secuilpun... Bukankah laki-laki di depannya itu adalah...

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya... Tetapi, mata mereka sendiri sudah menjadi saksi.

_誰もが 信じているはずだろう__  
>daremo ga shinnjiteiruhazudarou<br>anyone should believe in this, right?_

"Luke?" Keduanya menyahut bersamaan. "Kau benar Luke, kan?"

Laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Hah? Adik kecil, nggg... kurasa kalian salah orang..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mungkin laki-laki itu sudah akan membantu menghilangkan kebingungan mereka jika suara lain tidak memanggilnya. Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar gang kecil itu. "Kojuro! Ayo! Kalau kau berlambat-lambat, kita tidak akan sampai ke Nagatsu tepat pada waktunya(16)!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana, Masamune!" Seru laki-laki muda bernama Kojuro(17) itu. Dengan senyuman sedih ia berbalik memandang kedua anak kecil di depannya. "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Mungkin jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membantu kalian mencarikan teman kalian!" Dengan demikian ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan untuk pergi.

Sepasang bocah itu tidak membalas lambaiannya. Terlalu terkejut sampai tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Benar-benar Luke...!"

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa...?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Ja, Ji tersenyum lebar sambil mengejar laki-laki itu. "Mungkin, Luke masih ingin membantu orang-orang lain di zaman yang lain lagi! Kali ini dia membantu orang-orang di zaman ini! Dia kan mudah sekali sayang pada orang lain?"

_愛を…__  
>ai wo<br>this love…_

Ja mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil mengikuti Ji berlari. "Ah, kau benar!"

_愛を…__  
>ai wo<br>this love…_

_愛を…__  
>ai wo<br>this love…_

(1) Yups. Tebakan anda benar. Buku ini adalah 'Samkok' (Romance of Three Kungdoms) by **Luo Guanzhong**.

(2) Dikutip dari 'Lu Xun-Sanguoshi Biography' by **Chen Shou** (Sumber: ). Terjemahan bebas dari saya. Ini adalah pas Lu Xun masih belum jadi jendral

(3) Dikutip dari 'Samkok' (Romance of Three Kungdoms) by **Luo Guanzhong**. Penggantian kalimat dari saya. Ini adalah pas Lu Xun menyarankan ke Lu Meng taktik untuk mengalahkan Guan Yu

(4) Dikutip dari 'Lu Xun-Sanguoshi Biography' by **Chen Shou** (Sumber: ). Terjemahan bebas dari saya. Ini adalah omongan Lu Xun di Yi Ling pas anak buahnya nggak nurut ama dia

(5) Dikutip dari 'Lu Xun-Sanguoshi Biography' by **Chen Shou** (Sumber: ). Terjemahan bebas dari saya. Ini adalah omongan Sun Quan pas Lu Xun pulang dari Shi Ting membawa kemenangan. Menurut Biography Sanguoshi-nya Lu Xun, Sun Quan menjemput Lu Xun dan mengizinkan dia ditudungi pake payung emas kerajaan. Ini sebuah penghormatan yang luar biasa banget di zaman itu~

(6) Dikutip dari 'Lu Xun-Sanguoshi Biography' by **Chen Shou** (Sumber: ). Terjemahan bebas dari saya. Ini adalah omongan Sun Quan pas pengangkatan Lu Xun jadi Perdana Mentri.

(7) Yang Zhu dan Quan Ji adalah dua orang penasihat di Wu yang ikut dengan konspirasi Pangeran Sun Ba untuk mencopot kedudukan Pangeran Sun He sebagai Putra Mahkota. Berdasarkan informasi dari Biography Sanguoshi-nya Lu Xun, dua orang ini suka mencari keuntungan untuk diri sendiri dan berusaha membuat Sun Quan menjadikan Sun Ba sebagai Putra Mahkota. Chen Shou menulis: _"...Quan Ji, son of Quan Cong, did end up affiliating himself with the [Sun Ba]'s faction, and helped the Prince to develop schemes and plots..."_ dan _"...__Lu Xun predicted that one Yang Zhu of Guangling, who had made a name for himself in his youth, was bound to end up in calamity__..."_

(8) Pada akhir pemerintahan Sun Quan, ada dua orang pangeran yang bertikai yaitu Sun He dan Sun Ba. Berhubung Sun He adalah anak yang lebih tua, Sun He yang dijadikan Putra Mahkota. Sun Ba mencari cara untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota. Yang Zhu dan Quan Ji adalah dua orang penasihat yang bergabung dengan Sun Ba. Lu Xun merasa bahwa bagaimanapun juga, anak tertua harus menjadi Putra Mahkota demi menghindari pertikaian nantinya (contoh: kejadian Yuan Shao memilih anaknya yang lebih muda untuk jadi ahli waris). Lu Xun memohon pada Sun Quan supaya keputusan Sun Quan mencabut kedudukan Pangeran Sun He sebagai Putra Mahkota dan memberikan kepada Pangeran Sun Ba kedudukan Putra Mahkota sebaiknya dihilangkan. Tapi Sun Quan nggak mendengarkan sarannya Lu Xun ini. Melalui biografi Lu Xun di Sangokushi, Chen Suo bilang: _"...Lu Xun sent memorial after memorial, asking to be allowed an audience in the capital in order to discuss in person the issue of primogeniture, and to right the wrongs committed. He was never granted a hearing. Furthermore, Lu Xun's nephews Gu Tan, Gu Cheng and Yao Xin were exiled for their connections with [Sun He]. Wu Can, [Sun He]'s tutor, was sent to jail and executed for his correspondence with Lu Xun. Sun Quan also repeatedly sent messengers from the court to reprimand Lu Xun..."_

(9) Mungkin ini yang menjadi inspirasi Musou Mode Lu Xun di Dynasty Warriors 6. Waktu Lu Xun masih kecil (saya nggak tau pastinya umur berapa), dan dia tinggal ama pamannya di Lu Jiang, Sun Ce atas perintah Yuan Shu menyerang Lu Jiang. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun dan beberapa keluarga lainnya dipindahkan sementara pamannya ama beberapa orang lain, menurut info yang saya baca dari Fanfiction 'Lu Xun—Thirteen Perspectives' by **Valiowk** _"...__died of sickness in Yuan Shu's prison a month after Lujiang fell after being besieged for a year__..."_. Yang lebih aneh (dan menurut saya keren) adalah meskipun terjadi hal begituan, si Lu Xun tetep bersedia bekerja untuk Wu.

(10) HALAH! SEMUA YANG UDAH MAEN DW6 PASTI TAU LU XUN DIJADIKAN PERDANA MENTRI! Dan itu info yang emang nggak salah... Lu Xun emang diangkat ama Sun Quan jadi Perdana Mentri... (Cuman tentu aja nggak dalam usia semuda itu. Tapi kan namanya juga saya bikin Fanfiction yang Independent Age and Timeline... Dan lagi saya juga mau menyesuaikan ama DW yang notabene characternya nggak kelihatan tambah tua~)

(11) Ini bukan kalimat ngawur dari seorang fangirl gila nan autis seperti saya. Bahkan Chen Suo sendiri berkomentar: _"__When Lu Xun was young, he was not prominent but when he fought battles, he had never lost. I am in awe of Lu Xun's strategies__... __Lu Xun was __loyal and sincere and worried about state affairs until his dying day, hence he can be said to be a pillar of the state__.__"_ (Sumber: ?f=14&t=1963&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=30) Penekanan dari saya.

(12) Chen Suo menulis dalam biografi Lu Kang, anaknya Lu Xun, di Sanguoshi biography: _"...Sun Quan had a messenger interrogate Lu Kang regarding twenty accusations that Yang Zhu brought against Lu Xun, and forbade others to be present at the interrogation..."_ Menurut sejarah asli, yang akhirnya menuntaskan 20 tuduhan itu adalah anaknya Lu Xun yaitu Lu Kang sendiri. Chen Suo menulis: _"...Although Lu Kang was not able to confer with others, he replied to each of the charges satisfactorily, and Sun Quan's anger gradually dissolved..."_. Cuman, berhubung ini Fanfic, maka segala hal yang nggak berhubungan ama Dynasty Warriors *coret*atau imajinasi saya yang autis ini*coret*, semuanya dihilangkan...

(13) Yahhh... sodara tau lah ini ngawur banget... Maklum, namanya juga Fanfiction. Menurut sejarah asli memang Lu Xun nggak dihukum mati getu~ Chen Suo menulis: _"...__Sun Quan also repeatedly sent messengers from the court to reprimand Lu Xun. Filled with resentment and anger, Lu Xun died, at the age of sixty-three.__.."_ Tindakan kayak gini menurut saya sama aja kayak menghukum mati secara perlahan-lahan... (Dan yups, sekali lagi disini poin pentingnya adalah: INDEPENDENT AGE)

(14) Yups, menurut saya cara baca dan penulisannya hampir2 sama, jadi pantas saja bisa salah...

(15) Aizen Ji dan Aizen Ja adalah OC yang dimiliki oleh **Silvermoonarisato** dan **IXA Cross** yang membuat debutnya di 'Eternal Reverie' sebagai apa getu manusia yang bisa jadi rubah... Kalo bahasa Jepangnya saya nggak tau tapi kalo bahasa China-nya disebut _Huli Jing-_Siluman Rubah... Keterangan ini saya terjemahkan bebas dari Fanfiction keren tersebut...

(16) Scene ini mengambil setting dari Fanfiction 'Eternal Reverie' by **IXA Cross** sebelum Masamune dan Kojuro ketemu Yuuki. Silahkan baca Fanfic keren nan beken tersebut~~~

(17) Kalo nggak salah namanya Kojuro Katakura. Menurut refrence dari 'Eternal Reverie', IXA Cross bilang bahwa penampilan Kojuro sangat mirip dengan Lu Xun (dan katanya juga beda dari penampilannya di Sengoku Basara yang notabene saya sendiri juga belum pernah liat). Dari sinilah muncul idenya~~~~ Kalo anda penasaran dengan tampang Kojuro versi Eternal Reverie, silahkan check FanArt buatan Silvermoonarisato di forum 'KOEI LOVERS INDONESIA' di Topic 'MEGA OOC MADNESS'

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAA~~~

Membuat cerita ini SANGAT menyakitkan. Tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi pas bikin keterangannya yang ada 17 biji... ampe mati tulis satu per-satu... Wewww...

Konsep dari cerita ini adalah, sama seperti tema yang udah ditentukan. Tapi di sini saya pengen menambahkan konsep lain yaitu saya pengen menekankan (baca: melebay2kan) perjuangannya si Lu Xun plus bagaimana si Sun Quan dengan nggak tau terima kasihnya memperlakukan Lu Xun pada akhir hidupnya~ Yaitu cara menekankannya adalah dengan menambahkan masa lalu lagi dari Lu Xun sebagai seseorang di masa depan dari milenium 10 yang dengan sengaja bela-belain pindah ke masa lalu. Jadi dari sini sodara bisa menangkap bahwa Luke itu versi masa depan dari Lu Xun (wah, namanya Lu Xun kalo di-inggis-kan asli susah... saya bisa men-chinese-kan nama orang tapi kalo meng-inggris-kan asli susah~), sementara Jimmy dan Jane itu versi masa depan dari Aizen Ji dan Ja (MAAFKAN SAYA, IXA CROSS DAN SILVERMOONARISATO~~~~! *kowtow 1000x*). Trus, yang paling akhir, tentang apakah Kojuro adalah orang yang sama dengan Lu Xun, itu sodara simpulkan sendiri...

Yahhh... maafkan ke-angsty-an saya... Sekian~


End file.
